


噩梦成真

by BEHEOE



Series: A4逼我的 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A4盾, Gen, 如果你喜欢/支持/理解/接纳A4盾 请不要阅读此文 以免引起阅读不适
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BEHEOE/pseuds/BEHEOE
Summary: 复4后旺达和史蒂夫的一场对话。复2复4同人。





	噩梦成真

旺达看见史蒂夫的时候有些犹豫，似乎是老年人的外表让她产生了困惑，史蒂夫笑着叫她“旺达”，旺达走过去坐在他身边。

“好久不见？”旺达有点拿不准这个问候算不算合适。

“是啊，好久不见了。”史蒂夫微笑着，样子和几年前温柔开导她时重合，这让旺达从心底涌起了亲切感。

“所以，这趟时空旅行如何？听说你结婚了。”旺达略带好奇地歪着头。

“是的，是的，我以为我此生再也见不到她了，”史蒂夫的语气带着耄耋老人独有的追忆往昔的惆怅，“我从小就一直受人欺负，也许因为个子小，又或者别的，恶霸们总是能找到各种理由欺负弱小，即使是在保家卫国的军营里也同样。可她不一样，她从来没有轻视我，她关心我，在我被注射血清后第一个冲到我面前，那时我在她眼里看到了爱意。”

“听起来很美好。”

“是啊，我从来没想过会有女人爱上我，她们总是对我不屑一顾，直到遇见她。我想这就是命中注定吧，总会有一个人透过你的外在看到你的内心，继而认同它。”

“我也曾经以为我是个怪物，”史蒂夫的话勾起了旺达的思绪，“几乎所有人都怕我，但小幻告诉我我不是，我只是一个普通的女孩子。”

旺达笑着看向史蒂夫：“遇到他我很幸运。”

史蒂夫说：“遇到她我也很幸运。”

大概是气氛忽然变得有些伤感，旺达像是忽然想到了什么好玩儿的事情那样，问史蒂夫：“还记得我们的初次见面吗，那时候我们还是敌人呢。”

“我当然记得，你用心灵控制诱导我们看见了内心的恐惧之物。”

“其实我一直挺好奇的，战无不胜的美国队长看见了什么？”

“我看见……”

像是久远到已经被遗失的记忆忽然涌入脑中，史蒂夫皱紧了眉头。

我看见一个喧闹的舞厅，人们欢声笑语，看起来有无限的快乐。我在其间茫然地走着，不明白为什么我会在这里。这时有人在身后轻轻拍了我的胳膊，我回头，看见了佩吉。她穿着一身我没有见过的裙装，明艳的脸庞一如往昔。她高兴地问我：“准备好和我跳舞了吗？”我还是很疑惑，她向我解释：“战争结束了，史蒂夫，我们可以回家了。”她让我“想象一下”，她的话语如此有诱惑力让我几乎忍不住想牵起她的手——

我回过头，四周霎时空无一人。

战争没有结束，躲在虚伪的和平里不会衍生出真正的幸福，而我是个战士，只要战争还在继续我就会一直战斗下去。

我想象了和佩吉踏着欢乐的乐曲起舞的画面，看起来很美。但我知道，那不是真的。如果我沉溺其中，放弃继续战斗，这空虚而孤独的舞厅就预示我的结局。

“我看见……我终将一无所有。”

旺达抱歉地笑了下，又欣慰地对史蒂夫说：“而你现在拥有了想拥有的一切，我很为你开心，队长。”

史蒂夫模糊地道了声谢谢，眉头却并没有松开。他蓦然想起了奥创说他是没有战争就不能生存的人，他对此嗤之以鼻。他过了七十多年没有战争的日子，作为一个普通人，和他心爱的佩吉，还有他们可爱的孩子，他很幸福。除了……在某些时候要努力说服自己“这些都是必然要发生的”“会有其他人在日后救他们的”“现在的你只是个普通人，安心享受得来不易的平静生活吧”。

他似乎，一直在假装那是个和平的年代。

旺达略带落寞地望向平静的湖面：“只是有些可惜，我们的未来再也没有你了。”

史蒂夫一瞬间甚至分不清这些年做的到底是美梦还是噩梦，而无论如何，他都再也没有未来了。

end

**Author's Note:**

> 既然复4同前作复3如此割裂，却反而和复2似乎紧密相连，我就重看了遍复2，看到奥创对美队的评价，美队的幻境，还有最后托尼建议他平凡生活时他的回答，连起来让我觉得复2塑造的美队是一个战斗不息，甚至有点惧怕卸下战士身份归于平凡的角色形象（这只是我对复2的解读，并非我认同这个美队形象，实际上若不是复4我根本不会重看复2），忽然有种复4把复2盾的噩梦成真了的感觉，于是就想写篇文记录这种感觉。  
> 当然这只是我的个人观点，各人自有不同看法，无须找我理论，各自保留观点即可。


End file.
